What should be shall be
by MedlinnielLynn
Summary: Melethiel, daughter of Erynion, is just beginning her decision of how she will be with Boromir: immortal or mortal. And will she discover feelings for another fellowship member?


I woke up with a sudden jolt, the wind was picking up, and the rains from the heavens were pounding heavily against the tops of the trees.

"Milady Melethiel, Aragorn said to come inside. It may be a root, but it is shelter." Merry said gently touching my shoulder. I rolled over to face the little Hobbit and smiled.  
>"Master Brandybuck, there is no room left in there with you four hobbits, Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir and Legolas. I am very well fit to stay out here young Hobbit." I said leaning on my elbows.<p>

"I'm sorry milady, but Aragorn said it is an order you come." Pippin said, sticking his head out of the door they all built. I rolled my eyes and sighed, standing up. I walked over to the doorway, which was the height of two average sized hobbits.

"Aragorn, I was very well good outside. The rain does not hurt me." I said tracing the side of the wall with my arrow tip. "You all need your space to sleep-"

"Lady Melethiel, please, there is enough room for us all." Boromir said, sharpening his blade. I smiled and sat down beside him. It was very small in this shelter they made. It was the size of a slightly larger, normal hobbit room. The rain was now pounding hard against the side of the tree we were under. The wind howling like orcs in pain. It was greatly colder now in the massive tree root. The cloak around myself wasn't doing any great good, I could feel the cold nipping at my arms and through my thin clothing.

"Melethiel, get some sleep. The day is greatly big ahead of us." Aragorn said passing his cloak over to me.

"I just slept, all of you need sleep. I shall not fall under until everyone is asleep first." I said strongly placing my hand on his shoulder. He nodded, leaning back against the cold root. I looked over at Merry, Pippin and Sam, the smiling, sleeping faces on them made me happy. The fear leaving their faces while they slept was relaxing, the dreams they had were probably all about being back in the Shire, alive and well. But Frodo, his sleeping face was hurtful. I could see the sadness, the burden that he carried in his face. I looked away and stared out the door. I hated this, I hated it all. Why was Frodo the one to carry this horrible burden? Why not Aragorn or myself? I felt my eyes burn with tears as they fell down my cheeks. I wish that one so small didn't have to have such a burden.

"Melethiel? Are you okay?" Legolas said kneeling in front of me. I looked at him and quickly wiped my tears.  
>"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry." I said, giving him a light smile. He nodded and sat on my left, twirling an arrow between his fingers. I looked at him, the way his ice blue eyes glistened in the moonlight, how the light made him sparkle without sparkling made me feel, safe somehow.<p>

"Go to sleep, I'll look after the little ones." he muttered not looking away from the door.

"I shall only sleep if you are not tired Legolas." I said. He looked at me, giving me the slightest smile.

"Sleep Lady Melethiel, let your troubles leave your body and allow you to sleep in peace." he whispered taking my shoulder and leaning me against his body. I let a blush creep upon my face, I'm glad he could not see in the dim light.

"Goodnight Legolas." I muttered, closing my eyes. I took a deep, calm breath and listened to the pounding rain on the ground and the whistling of the wind against the door way.

The morning after was dreary. Merry and Pippin were up looking for food, Aragorn and Boromir were with Frodo, teaching him new fighting moves and Gimli and Sam were talking quietly, and Legolas for some odd reason was still asleep against me.

"Gimli," I whispered, "Psst, Gimli!" I picked up a small pebble and threw it at his head. Turning to look at me he mouthed 'what'. "Why is Legolas asleep? He is an elf and is always awake before everyone." I whispered, trying not to awaken the sleeping elf.

"Ah, well milady, last night I awoken from the sound of the wind and he was awake," he said lowering his voice more. "He was looking at you Lady Melethiel, sleeping upon his side. He said he was only looking over a fellow elf in the night." I nodded as he went back to talking with Sam. I leaned back against Legolas gently and sighed. 'Okay' I thought 'move quietly, you are an elf, you move quietly, easily.' I sat up slowly, gripping on to a root above my head for support. I removed Legolas' head from my shoulder and laid it gently on Aragorn's cloak.

"Melethiel?" Legolas muttered with sleep thick in his voice.

"Legolas, if you are tired, please, sleep. You have been awake longer than all of us." I said, giving him a smile. I stood up and grabbed my sword, slipping it in my waist belt and going out the door. It was very bright outside, the sun shone through the leaves of the trees and made a beautiful ocean of sunlight.

"Lady Melethiel, we will be setting out soon." Aragorn said, "May you possibly get Merry and Pippin? Also, get some food into you milady."

"Of course." I smiled. I went past a little fighting Frodo and went deeper into the woods. I walked through the entwining tree branches and brought myself to a small pond."Merry? Pippin?" I yelled out, looking for the small hobbits I heard laughing from above. Did they seriously climb one of these tree? They are huge! I hopped up on a low branch and swung onto another, bringing myself to the one branch the two small hobbits were on.

"Peregrin Took and Meriodic Brandybuck." I smiled, "we are leaving the woods soon."

"As in we, do you mean yourself and Legolas milady?" Pippin said, smirking from ear to ear. I looked at them, feeling my ears and cheeks become red hot.

"Peregrin Took, I have no clue what you are talking about. Myself and Legolas are not involved." I looked at them both, lowering my voice. "I fancy someone other than my fellow elf." I rolled my eyes and turned from them, hopping down onto a lower branch. "Come you two."

I gave Merry and Pippin a head start back to the camp. I needed to be alone. What if the rest of the Fellowship also thought I was fancying Legolas? It was not right. We may be fellow elves but we are just friends, that is all. But, I did feel something for Legolas. He was a fellow elf, and made me feel well, no alone. He understood me all the time, more than everyone put together. And he made me feel happy and safe. But with Boromir, everything is just fantastic. I love the way he looks into my eyes, especially after fighting. I know he is so happy I am alive and that he feels something for me. And the thing I don't understand, especially how myself and Boromir act in front of everyone, they would assume I am with Legolas?

I got to the camp shortly after Merry and Pippin, whom were now packing up the rest of the food.

"Milady, we will continue to the realm of Lothlórien, to pass through." Boromir said from behind me. I turned to face him, feeling my stomach flutter with the wings of butterflies.  
>"Boromir," I bowed letting my face curl up in a smile. Boromir grabbed my chin and brought me up, looking into my eyes. "Good morning." I muttered giving him a smile. I stood up straighter and kept my eyes in his.<p>

"Did you have a good sleep, Melethiel?" he asked, lowering his face closer to mine. I nodded and flushed, feeling the butterflies become crazy. I came closer to him, feeling the hardness of his armour against my abdomen, and brought my face up to his.

"No mean to interrupt you two, but we need to get going." Someone interrupted behind us. I groaned and turned around, looking at Legolas who was giving us a smirk, but I could feel the annoyance coming off of him.

"Legolas," I said, taking a step from Boromir. "We were just about to find everyone." I said, feeling my cheeks, once again, heat up. He gave us a smirk and walked off, in a brisk walk. I could feel slight anger, sadness and hurt coming from him. I sighed and turned taking Boromir's hands in mine.

"Boromir, we can't be affectionate in front of the others. Merry and Pippin have already started to make fun of me, not in a bad way, and Legolas gets angry." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. "And we need to be focused the whole time on this journey, anything could take us off-" I stopped, standing straight up. I could hear slight voices coming from the left. "Take out your sword." I muttered, reaching for my bow. "And let's head for the others."

We walked briskly to the camp, to find several elves closing in on Gimli, (enter hobbits here), Aragorn and Legolas. I put my bow against on of their heads, and spoke loud and clear.

"I see we might have a misunderstanding here fellow elves. Leave." All of the elves turned and drew their bows on me, lowering them as the leader talked.

"I am Haldir of Lorien, what brings you in these woods?" he asked, not directly to myself, but the others also.

"We wish to travel through Lothlorien, Haldir of Lorien." Aragorn spoke up. Haldir looked at everyone and fixed his eyes on Frodo.

"You carry something of great evil, little hobbit," he said, now turning to Aragorn. "You can go no further." Aragorn nodded and asked him to talk privately, in elvish of course. Myself and Legolas were the only ones who knew what they spoke of, but we tried our hardest not to eavesdrop.

We all waiting around until nightfall when Haldir made his choice. We were allowed to pass through Lothlorien, and continue to the north shores. We walked the rest of the night to Lothlorien, and came to meet Galadriel, the lady in white. She was the most beautiful elf I have ever laid eyes on. Her blonde hair glowed against her fair skin, and ran down her shoulders like a waterfall. Her eyes the colour of ice crystals. And Lord Celeborn was the fairest of all male elves. His silver hair so delicate and soft, and himself overall was soft. Both him and Galadriel were so beautiful and exotic that you could not look away. As we were all standing in a line, meeting them, I heard a voice in my head, not just any voice – but Galadriels.

'The Mortal you love, why do you love him so? His life will fade out Melethiel, daughter of Erynion, and yours shall be forever. You would eventually die from heartbreak young elf.' she whispered in my ear. I looked at her face, which was filled with sadness and confusion.

'I love him because it is right, Lady in White.' I thought back. It was right that I loved him. No matter whom you love, you should be able to live with them, even if immortal. I broke my gaze with her, feeling my stomach twist in knots. I could not be with Boromir, especially when he finally passes ... I couldn't live with myself after that. I looked over at him, he was looking troubled.

"Boromir?" I whispered.

"No!" he yelled clutching his head. It wasn't a loud piercing scream, but a scream that made your insides twist. I grabbed his hands and pulled them down with great effort.

"Boromir! Look at me." I said "Look at me!" I said, now raising my voice that all the four Hobbits were now looking at me. He opened his eyes and picked up his head, his eyes rimmed with tears and filled with sorrow.

"I need to get out of here." he muttered, leaving my grasp. I watched him walk away, disappearing in the night, before I turned back to face the Fellowship.

"Lady Melethiel, let him be. I will speak with him." Aragorn reassured me, patting me on the shoulder. I gave him a little smile and followed him, with Legolas by my side. Why was Boromir so upset? Did Galadriel say something that upset him? Was it because she reminded us of Gandalf's fall?

We walked further down Lothlorien to where we were all staying for the night. The four Hobbits had one tent, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli in another, and myself and Legolas were in one tent. I looked at the tents and sighed, it was just one big tent with walls to separate them. I grabbed the fresh clothing that sat on the table. I needed to bathe. Dried orc blood was all over me, and stained my clothes with not just darkness, but with smell. I walked briskly around the camp site and found the small water hole Galadriel let us sleep by. It was small, but had enough room for five, fairly small elves. I stripped down and slid in, smelling the wonderful aroma of the mint leaves. It felt nice, finally being able to bathe properly with soap. I loved helping the burden of Frodo, and accompanying the fellowship, but I hated not bathing. The orc blood made me smell so foul, and it was so disgusting.

I quickly finished washing myself and dried off, slipping on the beautiful silver elven dress that Galadriel had made for me. The silk material fell naturally against my body, leaving room to run and fight. I returned to the tent, sitting against the biggest pole and beside a sleeping Boromir. He looked so peaceful and calm, all the worries were gone from his face. I brushed his hair away from his eyes, tracing his jawline. I smiled, getting up to go to my own tent. It was smaller than the other two, twas just myself and Legolas after all. I grabbed my bow and held it against my face; it spoke to me. It was made by elves: wood elves. My bow could feel my presence and only listened to me, it was also very beautiful. Dark brown, pointed at the ends for an extra weapon when needed; it had silver engravings that looked like snakes entwining together, and gold leaves. I set it against the tree where Legolas' bow was and walked back to my small bed of feathers. I fell down, pulling the warm blanket over myself and closed my eyes listening to the soft music playing through Lothlorien. Before I knew it, I was into a deep sleep, dreaming my worries away.


End file.
